jazfandomcom-20200216-history
Gabriel Bolkosky
Gabriel Bolkosky is a classical and jazz violinist and Suzuki violin teacher. Born and raised in Detroit, Michigan, he started playing classical violin at a young age and discovered jazz in college. He has a Master’s Degree from the University of Michigan, is an extremely sought-after teacher and guest artist at Suzuki Institutes and workshops across America, and the executive director of The Phoenix Ensemble, a non-profit arts organization that is dedicated to helping artists. He has 6 CDs out, including 1 solo CD, This and That, a combination of classical and jazz music, and a duo CD with good friend, San Slomovits, Home From Work, a blend of jazz, folk, and blues. He also maintains a private violin studio. Gabe is known for his ability to draw audiences into his performances, and move them with his playing, as well as his passion for his violin, great sense of humor, and his exceptional teaching abilities. He is a member of the Phoenix String Quartet and the Oblivion Project. He was formerly a member of Non Sequitur and Into The Freylakh. video:Gabriel Bolkosky Gabe has won the Cleveland Institute of Music Competition playing the Beethoven Violin Concerto. He placed 3rd in the Vienna International Perrenoud Competition. He has played all over the United States, and internationally at the Karnatic Lab Music Festival in the Netherlands. In 2008/2009, as a member of the Phoenix String Quartet, Gabe is a guest artist in residence at the University of Michigan. He made his debut at Carnegie Hall in May 2008 with Opus 21. As a Teacher A well-known Suzuki teacher, not only does Bolkosky maintain a private violin studio, but he is also sought after by Suzuki Institutes and workshops throughout the country. He has taught at many, as well as being a guest performer. He has held workshops in improvisation, as well taught at Suzuki workshops and workshops at Harvard, Dartmouth, Brandeis, and Princeton. He was assistant director to Donal Weilerstein (the original violinist of the acclaimed Cleveland Quartet and graduate of Juilliard) for Strings Attached, an intensive string program for inner-city children in Cleveland, Ohio at the Cleveland Institute of Music. Recordings * The Orchestra Is Here To Play is a recording of a live concert with the children's-music duo, Gemini. * The Shape of Klez to Come is avant klezmer music by the former klezmer band, Into The Freyklah. * Non Sequitur is a recording of modern music by the band Non Sequitur, of which Gabe was a member for 7 years. * This and That is a mixture of classical and jazz, and Gabe's first solo CD. * Home From Work is a CD of Gabe's collaboration with San Slomovits, member of Gemini. This CD is a blend of jazz, blues, and folk music. It was officially released in November 2007. * http://cdbaby.com/cd/bolkosky External links * http://www.gabrielbolkosky.com - his official web site. * http://oblivionproject.com - The Oblivion Project * http://www.phoenixensemble.com The Phoenix Ensemble and PhoenixPhest! chamber music festival * http://michiganhumanities.org/programs/touring/2006_2009/music/solo/gabrielbolkosky.htm * http://www.palmerwoods.org/music-in-homes/musicians/88 Category:Violinists